Pokemon mystery dungeon: Feelings that overpass everything
by The Creature Of Night
Summary: This is a story about love. a story about friendship and a story about the epic adventures of to little friends known as Badient the riolu and Diana the chikorita. This epic adventure will start on a beach but end at tremendous heights... and depths. please enjoy and review :D
1. Lost but found

Feelings that overpass everything

So yeah. I finally got myself one chapter of my first freaking story! YES! :3 I am so happy that I (already after one day) got my first chapter up! And it has 975 words! I know it aren't that much, but it is for me. Well, "Hi" is normal speaking "_LOL_" is thoughts and "**Sup guys**" is dreaming. I hope you enjoy! xD

* * *

Imagine falling into the cold ocean. Fainting in the process, and when you wake up you have the most beautiful little thing looking at you. That's how I woke up on that day… the day I met her.

I woke up on some sort of beach. It was about nighttime, though it was astoundingly beautiful. I had never seen anything of the sort before. When I had found the power to open my eyes fully, a chikorita looked at me with relief. She looked very worried, though I didn't know why.

She started to talk to me, though I couldn't quite hear what she said due to the fact that I had just been gone for who knows how long. When I could hear again she asked me if I was okay. I answered with a quick nod, though she didn't appear to believe me at first.

She asked for my name, she appeared a bit hasty in nature. Maybe because she just found me near the brink of dead. I answered her and she quickly grew a smile on her very beautiful face. "So your name is Badient?" she asked. I nodded and I asked her the same question.

She seemed hesitant to answer at first but when she told me her name, it just wouldn't leave my train of thoughts. "Okay your name is Diana" nice to meet you" I said. I tried to stand up, and she helped me up by pushing my side upwards. When I got up I froze. _"Why am I so small" _I thought to myself. Then I looked down at my body. That's when it really got chilly up the spine. "Is something bothering you?" Diana asked.

I was stunned! I had the body of a riolu! I simply couldn't believe it! Not believing my eyes I asked her. "Do I look like a riolu to you?" I asked. She nodded quickly. "Why are you asking?" she asked while tilting her head. "Well maybe it's the fact that I USED TO BE A HUMAN!" I shouted at her.

She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. She asked "but how is that possible, you look like an ordinary riolu". "Well I don't know" I said. To say I was confused was an understatement. I was broken. All of my family and friends… could I ever come to see them again? Well I had to adapt to my new body and this new world so I could maybe help the chikorita with something.

"Hey do you want to see something pretty?" Diana asked. "_I am already looking at something pretty"_ I thought to myself. "Yeah why not?" I said, wondering what it was she wanted me to see. "Okay let me just get it" she said. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was so pretty, so cute, maybe even hot!

She then took a big stone and she laid it on the beach so i could see. "Well… it's… I don't know what to say" I said, curious to why it looked so weird. "Yes I know that, and I really want to figure out why" She said. "I like to think that those weird patterns you see right there is something special like, maybe a key to a huge treasure!" Diana said, her eyes sparkling as she looked upon the sky.

"I would really wish that I could do something to figure it out" she said. "Hello there guys" somebody said from behind us. We both looked back to see a zubat and a koffing. "Oh… hi… uhhh who are you?" Diana asked, oblivious to what was going to happen. "We are Zubat and Koffing" zubat said. "We just heard someone… OHH WHAT'S THAT?" the koffing said. They walked closer to get a better view of the weird stone.

"Uhhh that's my precious item... why are you asking?" Diana asked, now getting a bit curious. "Oh well, we are going to take it" the Koffing said, smiling evilly in the process. "WHAT?" we screamed. "Yes you heard us right, were taking it" the zubat said, obviously not caring. "B…But you can't do that" Diana said, anger clearly showing. "And what are you going to do about it?" the zubat said. "Well…" she said, losing a bit of hope. "Well then, smell you later" the koffing said, whilst taking the item and leaving into a cavern beside them.

"Oh noooooooo" Diana started to sit down and cry. "Why did they have to do that?" she said, very sad about the resent event. I don't know what it was that made me move there, but it made me move. "Well we can't let you lose your most precious item just like that" I said while standing up. She looked up at me. "But how are we going to get it back?" she asked, out of hope. "Well they went in there didn't they?" I said. "Then they won't get out again unless they go back the same way, right?" I said, trying to lift her hope. She stood up with a faint smile now. My plan had worked. "Yeah, they will have to go back If they want to get out again" she said, finally coming to senses. "So we could go back in and get my item back!" she said, all sadness had fainted away by now. "Alright, are you ready to go in and get your stone back Diana?" I asked, knowing the answer. "Yes I am" she said with a huge smile on her lip. "LETS GO!" we yelled together.

I had a chance to go out and help someone right now, and that made my day. I didn't care what kind of help it was, but I for some reason were happy that I was helping one particular little chikorita.


	2. The first fight

Feelings that overpass everything chapter 2

So... yeah. I finally got the time for some fan fiction. I will be updating today with The new part of Feelings that overpass everything. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter of the story. As last time "hello" is normal talk "_HEEEEEEY BROTHER" _is thoughts and there has yet to be "**I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEECKING BALL!" **as in what happens while somebody is dreaming. I want to say thanks to the ones who took their time to read my fanfic up to now... which is only second chapter :P I am such a derp xD. Well all I can say is, Have fun reading and please review :D

* * *

It was dark, very dark as Badient and Diana went inside the cave of emptiness. On their journey they met a lot of Pokémon, which for some reason thought it would be a good idea to attack. They were even close to losing at one point, but due to Diana being a grass type and due to most of the opponents being part water, they made it through. That's when they came to an end in this god forsaken place. This was where they found the koffing and the zubat.

"Hey you" Diana yelled at the two. "Oh look who has decided to come" the koffing said while giving of a smirk. "Will you please give her item back to her?" I said, trying to be gentle about it. "No we won't give it back" They said, obviously wanting something. "Please, I need it" Diana said "What you're holding is my relic fragment". "AHA I knew It was special in some way" the zubat said "Now that's even more reason to why I shouldn't give it back. "Well if you won't give it back, then we will force you to give it back" I said, now getting angry at the two for their stupidity. "And how are you supposed to do that?" the koffing said. At these words there was a pause, but you know the sentence: silence comes before the storm. "We challenge you to a battle, if we win we get it back and you scramble" Diana said, surprising me in the process. I thought I would have to do all the talking. "But if we win, then we keep it" the zubat said, curious to what this would evolve into. "Well then, let's get started" I said, getting into a fighting position.

To be honest, the battle didn't last for way to long. It maybe took a minute or so. They were very weak, even though we both were not very effective against them. But the battle started with me giving the zubat an uppercut, sending him flying into the roof. While the koffing was distracted, Diana charged at him with full force. When he'd turned around, it was too late. He was knocked into the floor just like that. When they got up they ran towards us… but we hit them one last time before they got beaten. One cough of pain and they were sent to the ground, laying there for about a minute. "Okay… we give up" the zubat said. "Just take the item and leave us alone, we don't want it anyway. We then took the item and left the thieves behind.

On the way back I couldn't help but notice how happy Diana was. I decided to ask her. "Why are you so happy now?" I said, smiling at her. "Well, I am happy that you helped me get my relic fragment back… I couldn't have done it without you" Diana said, she was blushing a bit while walking. I was lucky enough to notice. "Well, what could I have done else ways?" I asked her, looking into her eyes. "I couldn't just sit there and watch, because that would be very rude of me" I said, now looking into the ground to suppress a blush of my own. "Besides, I had nothing to do anyways so I just felt the need to help" I said. Everything was perfect at that time. Just us two, walking in a very beautiful cave, getting to know each other better. When we got out, she asked me of something that would change my life in many ways.

"Do you want to form an exploration team with me?" Diana asked, looking me deeply into my eyes. To be honest, I didn't even know what that was. But I thought I had an idea of what it was. It was probably a team of Pokémon that went on big adventures together. But why would she want me to be her partner, when she could choose a way stronger companion? I didn't know, and I would never figure out. After thinking a bit, I decided I had my choice. "I say yes… but on one condition" I said, looking her into the eyes. "And what is that?" She said, getting a bit curious. "Well I just want to be your friend" I said with a smile. "Why of course" she said, while pulling me into a hug with her vines. "You already achieved that by helping me out". "Well okay" I said.

"Where are we heading now?" "Well, we have to head through the town to get there" she said. "It's a huge guild, where a lot of explorers live and do daily tasks". "The tasks could be something like a rescue or maybe catching an outlaw". "That's also a reason why I want to become an explorer, to catch and defeat the evil outlaws". While saying this she looked at the stars, twinkling in the sky. "I want to be known for my justice and powerful need to keep the world safe from thieves or outlaws". "Well, it definitely sounds fun" I said. "So shall we?" Diana said, swiftly moving ahead.

"_She is so gorgeous, but at the same time she keeps her cool"_ I thought to myself. "_She is perfect, though her feelings would never target someone like me"_. I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice Diana standing sowing a bit down. She then slowly walked closer to me, seeing my sad face expression that out of nowhere was upon me. "Is something bothering you?" Diana asked, starting to get worried. I suddenly awoke from my thoughts, now knowing the situation I had gotten myself into. "_Why did I have to be so sad about things" _I thought to myself. "_I just had to fall in love quickly didn't i?"_ At this point I was getting a bit angry with myself. "No there is nothing wrong" I said, lying. Unfortunately, I am not the best liar. "No I know that something is wrong, please tell me" Diana said, now seeming very worried. Why couldn't I read her at the time? "It's just, I don't remember anything". Even though I lied about this being the problem, the fact stands. What I just said is true. I can't remember anything. Not even my own family. Imagine how that is. "Oh, that must be terrible" she said while sitting next to me. "Maybe we can find a way to make you remember". I can't believe how sweet she was against me. "Okay… I will try to get over it" I said, standing up in the process. "Let's go Diana". "Alright, let's go!" she said, probably trying to kill my sorrow.

"_She is just too nice"_ I said to myself. "_I hope I will get over the fact, that she is too sweet for someone like me"._ Though I would in the future find out how strong our bond was when we were together.


	3. Welcome Team Aurablade!

So Finally! After almost three weeks! Geez that took some time, but it was for the best because this chapter is 3376 words long! That's my longest chapter yet! New record xD But yeah this chapter is about Badient and Diana forming their team at the guild. I hope you will enjoy it :D Happy reading! Please review, it will make me so happy if you guys support me that way. If you really like it then Fav, though you don't have too :P Happy reading... wait i already wrote that... I don't care! Happy reading! Oh and by the way, this chapter is in Dianas POV. How could i forget to write that! stupid me :D enjoy.

* * *

Feelings that overpass everything chapter 3

It was very peaceful and quite. We had just gotten my relic fragment back from those nasty Pokémon, which we know as Zubat and Koffing. On the way to the guild, Badient and i went through a town, where there was very silent due to the time. The town was very small due to it being a kind of big outdoor market. I knew quite a few of them by now, and I had visited some of them when they invited me over, though I didn't know why they had invited me. I also didn't know why it only was me that got invited, and that weird smile they always gave me is still a mystery to me. Though I just tend to ignore it and try to get a conversation going.

I could tell that Badient was looking at me while I was walking, I smirked at it. After that, I think he realized that I had seen his gaze and he looked away. I began to laugh, and he had a nervous kind of smile on his face awhile. I don't think he knew, but I think he is very cute, especially when he is nervous like that. I am really happy that he had helped me back on the beach. He even went so far to put his life at risk to get my item back. That's something that I really would like in a boyfriend… I gotta stop drooling so much over boys. But that's another story. It's just hard to believe that somebody is as sweet as that. Maybe it's because I saved his life. But I just hope there is more to it.

"We have arrived" I said, turning around to face Badient. "Okay, it looks… well… cool?" he answered. He clearly didn't know what to say, though I couldn't get at him for that. It was a kind of weird place, well at least to me. That goes for most of the guild being underground. I hadn't heard that much of the place, so I was eager to get inside. But there was one problem… I didn't have the courage! Last time I had been here, was when I tried to go inside to become a member. But the second I stepped on that little place where a huge hole was placed (though with a wooden girder to keep Pokémon from falling down) I couldn't do it. After my failure, I went to the beach… and you kinda know the rest of the story from there up to now. I just hoped that I would be able to do it when Badient was present.

"Alright we have to step on there, I will be going first" I said, trying to get it done with. "Okay" he said. As soon as i stepped on the girder, a loud sound was heard. I had to gather the courage, if not for Badient then for myself. "POKEMON DETECTED POKEMON DETECTED" A disturbingly loud voice said continuously. But the silent was soon broken again. "WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?" the extremely loud voice yelled again. "The footprint is… Chikoritas The footprint is Chikoritas" a smaller kind of voice said, not being so noisy. I didn't really know why they said it two times; maybe to make sure the other part heard it. "…Okay, you may enter" The loud voice said. "There is someone with you, get that stranger on here". "Okay Badient, just walk over it as I did" I said, trying to make him go over there. A bit of silence where present, though I noticed he was arguing with himself whether to go on to it or not. He then stepped onto it, and the process repeated. "POKEMON DETECTED POKEMON DETECTED" the loud voice said again. "WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?" It said again. _"It's getting quite annoying by now" _I thought to myself. "The footprint is… eh…" the voice debated what to say. "What's the matter sentry?" the loud voice said, not being so loud anymore. "Uhm… the footprint is…" the smaller voice said. "Maybe Riolus, Maybe Riolus". "WHAT? MAYBE?" the loud voice said. "Well… it's not a footprint you see that often around here" the other Pokémon said, trying to defend him/her. "Aren't this your job Diglett?" "To identify the footprints of Pokémon coming around?" the louder voice said. "Well I can't identify something that I haven't seen" the Diglett said. A bit silence was at bay until. "Sorry to make you wait" the loud voice said. "It's true, you don't encounter any Riolus here" you are allowed to enter. And so, we were finally allowed entry into the building that would change our lifes. When they entered, they found a small room with a hole in the middle. In the hole there was a kind of stair, made of wood. "So are we going down or what? I said, ready as never before. "Yeah, let's go down, though I hope they will accept us" Badient said, I could tell he was a little nervous. When we came down, we were greeted by a chatot. "Ah, so you're the visitors, what is your favor?" He said, looking cheerfully at us. "Well, we would like to form an exploring team" I said, smiling as I said it. He looked a little surprised at my words, and then he spoke. "I don't think that's a good idea" he said, looking very seriously at us. We were both astounded. He didn't think it was a good idea. But I had to fight for my wishes. I knew it would be difficult and all that stuff, but I didn't care. I wanted to form a exploration team with Badient, and nothing was gonna stand in my way.

"May I ask you why?" I asked, still a bit surprised. "Well, you gotta admit" he started. "You are only in you first evolution line, and I wouldn't like to see you hurt" he ended, I understood why but I still wanted to go on adventures. "I know it will be difficult to do it, though I don't care" I said. "I also know that it will be a hard process, making and starting a team, but I am confident in me and Badient" I continued, while trying to look serious enough for him to understand." I also know, that it is dangerous and that we could get hurt but I know that it will be fine" I ended. "And if you don't believe in me, then ask my Friend here" I said, referring to Badient, who stood in the background. "Alright then" he said "Badient, I that's your name, do you really believe in her enough to risk your lives going on adventures". Badient paused a bit. I could tell he wasn't totally sure what to say. But he eventually figured out. "Yes I believe in her" Badient said, smiling awhile. "I more than believe her" he continued, looking into my eyes while speaking. "I trust her, even though I have only known her for maybe 6 ours" he said, without fearing my response. "…Fine then, come with me" the chatot said, with a bit of disbelieve in his eyes.

We went down another stairway. While climbing, I saw a lot of happy Pokémon. They all looked very happy, and some were being more passionate. Maybe… too passionate, as in they were kissing. It looked like a pretty promising place, and I couldn't wait to meet them all and go on adventures with them. I wondered how it would be to go on daily quests to save Pokémon from some pretty nasty situations.

We went down to the lowest floor, where he told us to follow him into a room. When we entered, we could smell a weird scent of apples. But we couldn't find out why.

"Alright guild master" the chatot said, probably referring to his leader. "Would you come, we have company". We could see a figure, but weren't sure of who it belonged… until he turned around.

"Welcome to the guild!" a big pink figure said. For some reason he carried a monocle. "My name is Wigglytuff, what are you seeking here other than to pay me a visit?" he said, with a bit of British accent. (A%N) I am making Wigglytuff a British guy!)

"Well, we would like to form an exploration team together" I said, looking confused at his monocle. "Since I was little I have always wanted to go on big adventures" I said, doing my sparkly eye thing again. "_Seriously, my eyes look like they are polished while I am doing that!" _I thought to myself.

"Okay, but I have to ask you…" he paused a bit. "Are you sure, that you will use your life and time on going on adventures with us". "You do know that you could risk your lives, am I right?" he asked. "_I can't take your British accent seriously"_ I thought, giggling to myself. "Yes I am aware of the risk, but I am also aware of how awesome and experiencing it will be" I said, trying my best to come with a good argument. After giving me a curious look he then answered. "Okay then" he said, smiling at us. "Welcome aboard". He then walked a bit behind and took a box and placed it in front of us. "This is your starting kit. It contains some useful items and it has a lot of room for new items" he said, before continuing. "It also contains your badges, that will allow you to teleport back to the guild at any given time… and just for starters, I have put a tutorial on the mystery dungeons". "We can't have you walking into one without you knowing exactly what could be inside!" he said smiling at us happily. "Next, I would like to know what your team name is gonna be" I turned to Badient. "What do you have in mind?" I asked him, he then put his hand to his chin. "Hmm, well, it could be something like Team Aurablade, but that's just one of my ideas." He said, though I stopped him a bit. "Hey that ain't that bad at all" I said, smiling to him. "Should we go for that then?" He said, looking at me. "Yeah why not, let's go with that" I said. We then turned to Wigglytuff. "Our team name is Team Aurablade". He looked at us a bit before speaking. "That sounds good, it's well thought and it suits you well. From now on, you will be known as Team Aurablade" He then looked at us and gave us a happy smile. Badient then noticing it was getting dark said. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but we gotta go" he looked very happy and probably confident about this team name. "Fine then, but before you go, were soon going to eat, so in the meantime you could get to know the other explorers of the guild" He said, smiling happily at us. "We will make sure to do that" Badient said, waving his goodbyes.

"Thank you very much, I am very grateful for your time Wigglytuff" I said, waving goodbye as we left the door. When we got out, I turned to face Badient. "Wow, can you believe we got so easily in!" I asked him, jumping with happiness. "Yeah, I hope you're happy" he said, smiling at me with his cute very handsome… good gosh! Why do I keep thinking like that? Oh well you can't win them all. I questioned the way he said it. And I asked; "Aren't you happy?" I didn't have to wait for an answer. "What?! Of course I am happy about it!" he shouted. He was probably lost in his thoughts. He hadn't talked so much while we were in there so I just figured that to be the reason.

Before he let us go, Wigglytuff had told us to meet some of the others so we could befriend them. I am not that shy though so that wouldn't be that big of a deal for me… but I was more worrying about Badient. You see, Badient is really shy. Like, _really_ shy. He even had trouble talking to me, well; he had a point there since I saved his life but still. It would be a problem for him to talk to others. But we didn't have to pursue someone because someone/ a bidoof came to us.

"Uhm, are you new here?" he asked, looking a bit into the ground as he spoke. He looked even shyer than Badient who just stood there, not saying a word while looking into the thin air. "Yeah, we just joined the guild" I said, smiling at him. I could see a faint blush on his face, why would he have that? Oh well I can't know everything. He then looked to us. "What's your name?" he said, looking a little nervous while speaking. "My name is Diana, nice to meet you" I said, winking at him. I took a notice that Badient looked away while I did that, while Bidoof just blushed. "It's also nice to meet you" he said. He blushed a bit while speaking. "What's your name" he asked Badient. It looked like Badient didn't notice. Probably because of that he maybe had been jealous. "Uhm, hello, what's your name?" he asked again. Badient still didn't notice. "_Seriously, how bad can you hear?"_ I thought to myself. "Badient!" I yelled at him, causing him to turn around immediately. "What?" he asked in a hurry. He was so cute while doing that… Dammed thoughts! "This bidoof is asking you a question" I said, not getting why he couldn't hear him. "Okay, you don't have to shout. Never mind, what where you asking me about?" he asked, giving him a curious look. "Uhm… what… Is… your name?" he asked, his shyness was clear on this one. "My name is Badient" Badient said. "_Well, that was easy" _I thought, giggling a bit. They both noticed and turned to me. I then noticed that they were both looking at me giggling. I then got a blush on my face and they both laughed. I laughed with them, just trying to make a conversation going from this.

"Well, nice to meet you. Bidoof said, followed by Badient. "Nice to meet you too" Badient said, smiling a bit. A few moments passed with silence, bidoof then broke it. "So, Uhm … my job here except being an explorer, is to show newcomers around, so would you please follow me?" he asked, he looked a bit more confident. "Well, okay then, let's go" Badient said. I was wondering why he suddenly was so eager to talk with that bidoof, but I accepted it. After all, I wanted us to get some friends here, so we could get help from them and have a good time. When he had shown us the whole guild he turned to us. "Okay, where do you want to go next?" he asked. I took notice; he is very caring though also very careful. "Uhm, let's see" Badient said, interrupting me that also was about to make an answer. "I would like to see the town, what about you Diana?" Badient asked, looking to me. "Let's just see the town" I said. I wanted to get this over with and I knew that going through the town would be quickest. You know, it was already getting late and we were both tired and hungry, especially after giving a chase after that zubat and koffing. "Okay, so as you see this is the town" he started, going in front of us. I and Badient began to speak together. "Well, I think he could be a good friend" Badient said. We were whispering. "Yeah he is pretty nice" I said back. We suddenly heard Bidoof speak. "Are you coming or what?" he said in a rather playful voice, though this situation had nothing to do with playing. "Yeah, we are coming" I said.

When he had finished the tour we went back in front of the guild. "So what do you think of treasure town?" Bidoof asked, turning to us. "Well, I think it is beautiful" I said, doing my sparkly eye thing. "I like how peaceful things are there" Badient said, looking at Bidoof. "Yeah I like how it is very quiet at night" Bidoof said. "Well, I'll be seeing you later, don't forget to be back soon. You might miss out on eating" He then turned around and walked back into the guild, falling down of the stairway in the process. After a loud crash-sound, we heard someone yelling. "I am okay!" We then looked at each other and laughed. We then decided to go in and stay until we would begin to eat.

The time passed quickly and before I knew, we were sitting at the dining table. The food was brought onto the table by a chimecho. She then began to speak. "Alright everyone, before we eat, our guild master has some things to share with us". She then moved to the side and from the entrance, we saw a familiar big pink thing with a monocle at his eye. "Hello everyone, I am here today to share some news with you. I first wanna say thanks for your hard work because; you all have done something fantastic in the time you have been here. Second, I want everyone to bid welcome to Team Aurablade!" He then pointed at us, looking happily at us. Some of them said hello in a happy voice. Among them was Bidoof, a sunflora, a croagunk, a Diglett and the chimecho. But there were some that made a little grumpy sound. Chimecho then spoke "Everybody you may eat!" and then, everybody began to eat. I turned to Badient "What do you think this will taste like…" I stopped because of Badient not being able to answer me due to him already having his mouth full. He turned to me, giving me full sight of his filled chin. That made me giggle a lot and so did he. I then began to eat from it and BOY! It was delicious. It was a bowl of Fruit and vegetables, though they were mixed perfectly and they tasted perfectly together! I simply loved it.

When we were done, Chatot went over to us and began to speak. "Alright, at this point, everyone is going to their beds. Allow me to show you to your bedroom". We followed him down a narrow path with two doors, when we reached a door that Chatot opened. "May you sleep well" He said, yawning a bit in the process. I noticed a faint smile on him before he closed the door and left. I then turned to look at the room. The beds were two small were formed like a circle and they were made of hay. To the side of the room, there was a window … wait what!? A window, underground? Oh well I can't question the logic behind that. I was too tired to do that. I went to lie down on the circle of hay and watched as Badient did the same. I then decided to speak with him. "So that was a pretty awesome day, right?" He then turned to face me. "Yeah, I especially liked kicking those thief's butts" He answered, smirking a bit. "Yeah that was fun" I said looking at him happily. "Well, I am going to sleep now, goodnight" I said, but when I turned I noticed that he already was sleeping. I giggled a bit before turning around, trying to get a bit more comfortable.

"_Oh man, he is even cute while sleeping. How will I ever get him to like someone as me? No, I can't give up that easily. He must have feelings for me too. I can't give up yet. But I just need to tell him the right place, but how?" _That's how I fell asleep on that day, dreaming about what to do next day and of course, a bit of Badient.

* * *

Oh well, Is it me or is this hinting for some BidoofXDiana? Or maybe not. You may never know what i want to do with this. Also, BRITISH WIGGLYTUFF! xD It is totally my own idea and i hope i won't get any flame for it :P Well, i hope you enjoy this and please review if there is something you wanna tell me :D


	4. The spoink we will help!

Yes! Finally! I am not dead! Don't listen to me at these times because i can sound crazy! XD Oh well, that wasn't funny. Sorry for that :D Oh well, i felt like continuing this story. I also didn't want to feel guilty for not posting anything! Damn this was a long break! I am very sorry that i have made all of you wait. Thank you if you're reading this crap! Please review this if you like it, and you can PM me something if you want to talk. Alright, LET THE READING COMMENCE!

* * *

Feelings that overpass everything chapter 4

Last night, Badient and Diana had fulfilled their dreams and they became an exploration team. They had been showed their bedrooms. They both slept well, though someone was dreaming. "_Hey Diana, there is something I want to tell you…". _At this point, Diana was sleeping hard. It was about to become morning. She dreamed of Badient. _"What is it?" "Wake up newcomer!" "Huh? What do you mean?" _She was slowly but steadily reaching full consciousness. "Wake up!"

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. She looked up and saw that Loudred that had been noisy last day. He was apparently, trying to get me to wake up. It wasn't hard to tell though. He looked at me with disrespect. Probably because of that we were new. Talking about us, Badient looked like he had been hit by a powerful move. His eyes were spinning around, as if he was completely knocked out. He didn't appear to be awaking to soon, though I had to admit. He looked very cute in his sleep. I decided to spare Loudred for the task of awaking him.

"Uhm, Loudred? I think I'll wake him up, so you don't have to". He looked at me with that disrespectful look again. After turning to see if I weren't kidding he walked out while saying; "Well, what suits you the best". I turned to face Badient, who still was laying there. I decided to nudge his side, trying to make him open his eyes. When I did so, he just turned around and continued his dreams. What did he dream of anyway, since it was able to keep him from Awaking? Suddenly he spoke.

(Dream world)

"_Yes, what were you about to tell me?" Diana said_ _with a very sweet voice. "Well, please don't hate me for saying this. I...I..." Badient tried to muster, though he was interrupted. "Yes, what is it?" "Uhm, what I would want to tell you is…" "What is it?" "Uhm, it's hard for me to say this". "It doesn't matter, just say it!" "Okay, well. What I want to say is…" "_Badient! Wake up! You're asleep!"

As I spoke he opened his eyes. It took him a minute or two, before realizing he had spoke in sleep. He then blushed madly and looked away. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, it isn't funny!" Badient said, looking at me. His blush was still crystal clear. "Yes it is! I didn't know you spoke in sleep. Well, I haven't slept with you before anyways so that makes sense". Yes, but please don't make too much fun of it" He said, with a bit of a relying face. "Okay, that's a deal" I said, looking at him happily.

"Alright so, do you have any idea of what to do know?" I asked him, wanting to know if he had an idea. "No not really. I think we should go see chatot for more knowledge about that". I could tell that he was nervous of speaking. Well, obviously he didn't know exactly what I had heard. "Yeah, you're probably right about that" I said. "Yeah, let's go".

We went outside of our room until we reached the main room. Everybody was standing there and bidoof turned around to great us. "Good morning" he said with a smile. "Good morning" we said together, though we looked at each other after with a bit of a blush. We then turned. "So, why are we here?" Badient asked. "Well, were here to do our usual morning kind of thing, where we say our morning cheers. After that, we leave to do what were supposed to do". Bidoof looked to me after answering Badient. "Do you want to know what our morning cheers are?" He asked. "Sure, it would be a good lecture" I said, looking at him. "Well, it goes like this. One, don't shirk work. Two, run away and pay and three, smiles go for miles. That's about it. Oh, looks like the guildmaster is coming". We turned to see Wigglytuff walk out from his bedroom. In his great pride and British wisdom… he appeared to be asleep, though his eyes were wide open. "What's with Wigglytuff?" I asked bidoof. He turned to me. "Well, it appears he is asleep. He must be just as sleepy as you two". Badient and I turned to face each other. "Do we really look that tired?" Badient asked. "Yeah I think so" I answered with a kind of hasty smile. Chatot began to speak.

"Alright guildmaster, do you have some words of wisdom to share with us before our cheers?" He turned to face him. For some reason, Chatot weren't able to recognize a sleeping person when he saw one. "Uhm… guildmaster?" A few seconds went by when suddenly. "Please do_n't_ tak_e m_y _coffee mom!"_ Our guildmaster then plummeted to the ground. Chatot watched in shock, as his best friend quickly stood up yelling; "I am awake!" He then rubbed his lazy eyes. He looked down at us, and a smile grew on his big and puffy face. "Alright, pardon me. I was a bit sleepy there, but it isn't something to take a closer look to. Anyways, i want you all to go out and do some rescue missions that would also be a good starter for Team Aurablade. Alright, let's get the cheers started!" Everybody got a smile on their face and me and Badient tried our best to keep up in the cheers. "ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Everybody just yelled and was that a tuba I could hear? Anyways, Wigglytuff began to speak. "Now get to work!" he said, as everybody left this place. I turned to Badient.

"So, what d you want to do?" I asked Badient. "Well, we could try out our first rescue mission! What do you say?" I didn't take much time to answer. "Alright, let's do this!" I said as I went to the staircase. We climbed it, and went over by the right side of the mid floor. Chatot was standing there, apparently waiting for us. When he saw us, he lightened and smiled at us. "Alright, I have a starting mission for you. It should be a good practice for future missions, which can be pretty hard at times. Remember never to give up!" He gave us a letter, left the floor and went downstairs, probably going in to speak with Wigglytuff. "Alright" I said, speaking to Badient. "So, do you want to read?" Badient asked. That lazy devious little… "Nah, I think it would be good if YOU read it". He gave me a lazy, followed by a sigh. His eyes slowly went down to the paper. _"Help, I am stuck in the Drenched Bluff, and I can't find my pearl! Please somebody come and help me. From Spoink". "_Hmm, do you know where that is?" I askedBadient. He locked his eyes onto me, while sighing. "No I really don't. Wait, maybe the explorer kit has a map?" Badient said. "Yeah, you're probably right. So, let's see… Yes here it is!" I took a few seconds to try and find the destination. I finally found it and showed it to Badient. "Alright, are you coming?" He asked, already standing at the food of the stairway. "Yeah I am" I answered.

Badient and I walked a few miles, talking about different things. He mostly tried to remember where he came from and why he was here. I didn't know, so he was a bit disappointed. It was understandable. Who wouldn't be a bit sad, of he or she couldn't remember anything. I definitely would. So, we suddenly changed subject to who we had in mind of the other gender. I could tell he was blushing, though I should also watch out, because I was blushing furiously at the time, though I didn't know why he blushed. Maybe it was just awkward to speak with the opposite gender about romance. Well, I felt so at least. We finally reached our destination though. I turned to look at Badient.

"Alright, seems like we're here. Are you ready?" I asked. "I am a little excited though of course I am ready". Excited… just the word I was dealing with right now. After all, this was going to be our first mission ever. I would hate to fail and come back empty handed. I wouldn't let that happen though. "Alright then let's go inside". Badient said, looking towards me with a smile. You could easily see that he was tired. Damn you Loudred. "Okay, let's go!" I yelled as I rocketed inside, followed by Badient. He apparently yelled "Hey! Wait for me!" I smiled at the thought and dashed inside.

Inside the Drenched Bluff, there was a lot of different pokémon. They were all trying to engage into battle, though they were fairly easy opponents. They weren't that hard to deal with, especially those constant rattatas. We walked around, when I suddenly spotted a big pink-ish pearl. I suspected that it probably was the one that the Spoink was searching for. After a bit, we were caught in a corner, with ten pokémon surrounding us. They were about to strike at me, when Badient jumped in front of me and took the full charge of moves at him. I was stunned in a few seconds, until I decided to revenge it. I let into a fury of leaf like shurikens, which shot at all the pokémon around us. After every single one had been defeated, I turned around to face Badient. After a bit, he woke up and when he looked at me I couldn't resist the urge to hug him. A few minutes passed while I was hugging him, though I eventually realized just how long I had been hugging him for. I pulled away, blushing furiously while looking away. He got up and walked over to my side, hugging me back. I was stunned for a few seconds, though I quit it there, thanked him and walked further into the cave.

After few minutes of defeating wild pokémon and walking later, and I was able to spot a clearing. I told Badient about it, and we walked over there. When we reached the clearing, we spotted a Spoink jumping around looking worried. I decided to speak to it. "Uhm, excuse me. But are you the Spoink that were supposed to save?" The Spoink immediately turned to me and smiled happily. "Yes, thank god that you're here! I was so scared… do you have my pearl?" He asked, looking at us. He sounded like a boy. "Yeah, at least we think so" Badient said, giving the pearl to him. "Thank you very much! I am very grateful that you did this for me! I will be meeting you back at the guild" He said, before our explorer power teleported him back. (Explorer power enables the user to teleport out of a mystery dungeon at any given time) Soon after, Badient and I also went back to base.

When we arrived, we were met with chatot and the Spoink, which had a lot to give. He gave us 2000 pokedollars! Though we also found out, that we only get to keep 10 % of what we get as a fee. That sucked. After that, we met up with bidoof. We talked a bit about different stuff. Soon after, we had to go eat, where we was met with that delicious food again. After we had eaten, we decided it was time to hit the sack. After saying goodnight to bidoof, we walked into our room, where we crawled into our beds. Badient turned to face me. He looked at me with amazement.

"Wasn't that day amazing!?" He asked, with a very happy face. I giggled, though I quickly answered. "Yeah, it was pretty fun. Again, thank you for saving me back there…" Things suddenly got a bit silent, maybe too silent. "You're welcome" He said, looking into the roof. "Though I would like to ask…" Oh boy here it comes… "What was that long hug about? I weren't gone for too long and I was able to watch a bit of that fury you laid upon the other pokémon". Damn it! He had seen all of it! Why did this always happen to me! Oh well, I had to answer. "Uhm… you see… I was angry at them that they had hurt my exploration partner, so I tried to defeat them by force". He smirked and turned to me. "You still haven't asked my question". I could tell he enjoyed seeing me like this. I was blushing furiously at the time. Oh boy… had he also seen it when I pulled away? Damn, why was he so clever?! "Uhm, I was… happy that you weren't hurt, so I just felt the need to hug you… that's all…" He looked at me with disbelief. "Well, it was definitely okay to wake up with you hugging me…" He looked into the roof at the moment. He then turned to face me. Upon seeing my face he had to ask. "What is it? Why are you laughing that much?" He then discovered his mistake, and I could notice that he mentally slapped himself. I doubled over in laughter when his face made the biggest blush I had ever seen. It was so cute! That's why I liked him that much, though I would never tell him. HE probably didn't feel the same way. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He yelled, turning away to hide his blush. "Yes it is!" I answered him, resulting in him looking away even more than before. A few minutes passed. We had that kind of awkward silence that you sometimes have with someone. I then turned to him and noticed that he was out like a light. I giggled a bit, before falling into my own sleep. Next morning, would be even more exciting than this. I just knew it!


End file.
